Capitolo Zero
by Darkwing-Eli
Summary: Tutte le leggende hanno un inizio! Ecco il prologo alla storia che tutti conosciamo.
1. Il circolo della storia

*** Standard disclaimers**: Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

*** Introduzione dell'autore**: Buongiorno a tutti coloro che stanno leggendo (o buonanotte... non so che ora sia a casa vostra in questo momento) e tanto per cominciare...GRAZIE per essere qui. Se non siete già morti di noia, permettetemi di mettere le mai avanti circa quanto segue.

E' la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa di mio, e cioè qualcosa che non mi sia stato ordinato di fare da quelle onnipotenti creature misteriose che noi mortali chiamiamo professori, perciò non solo è la prima fanfiction che oso mettere su carta, ma la prima missione in assoluto che vede impegnati sul campo, me e il mio PC in veste di macchina da scrivere.

Non so cosa ne sia venuto fuori, questo dovete dirmelo voi (hey, non fate quella faccia...lo so che è uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo, no? ^_~).

Tanto per non buttarvi in mezzo all'oceano senza salvagente, vi preannuncio che, come suggerisce il titolo, si tratta del Capitolo Zero alla serie animata e mostra dal punto di vista di una "vecchia" conoscenza ("vecchia" di nome e di fatto) alcuni aspetti del preludio alle avventure dei nostri eroi.

Vabbè...ho blaterato abbastanza...se vi ho incuriosito un pochino, ecco qui il parto della mia mente deviata, altrimenti...*spallucce*...pazienza, io ci ho provato.

Salutoni a tutti!! ^___^

**Capitolo Zero**

**by Darkwing**

**Parte prima: Il circolo della storia**

La Terra. Un perfetto, silenzioso e maestoso gioiello verde-azzurro sospeso su un tappeto vivente di velluto nero, trapunto di stelle. 

Appariva così vista dallo spazio, a tutti coloro che vi abitavano. Tuttavia, solo da poco meno di due secoli, gli uomini potevano guardare liberamente da un punto di vista tanto privilegiato il mondo da cui aveva avuto origine la loro specie. Prima della costruzione delle colonie spaziali orbitanti, solo pochi esploratori e coraggiosi pionieri avevano vantato una simile prospettiva. Era stato solo grazie al loro spirito di sacrificio ed alla loro determinazione, se ora milioni di persone potevano vivere una vita normale in quelle meraviglie tecnologiche che erano le città orbitanti.

La sfida costante che impegnava gli abitanti delle colonie nella lotta sfibrante contro le forze della natura aveva temprato duramente il popolo dello spazio. Tra le loro fila erano nati uomini e donne di straordinario valore che erano stati in grado di costruire dal nulla un'itera civiltà. Tuttavia il coraggio e la dedizione degli spaziali non erano stati sufficienti a difendere le loro isole  orbitanti il triste giorno in cui lo spietato cerchio della storia aveva stretto gli uomini nello spazio in una morsa inflessibile.

Un anziano uomo dai lunghi capelli candidi, il cui corpo un tempo vigoroso era ormai curvato dagli anni e dalle numerose operazioni che aveva subito, sospirò e posò una mano robotica contro il vetro della sala panoramica. Era come se con quel gesto fosse stato in grado di toccare il pianeta da cui provenivano tutte le gioie ed i dolori degli spaziali.

_'Vista da qui non sembra tanto pericolosa...'_, pensò amaramente. 

Poi volse i visori computerizzati che facevano le veci dei suoi occhi verso la passeggiata. La sua mente ancora lucida e razionale fece rapidamente un calcolo e valutò che circa il venti percento degli abitanti di L1 indossava un'uniforme militare. Erano tutti militari federali, mandati dal governo terrestre per tenere sotto controllo i coloni. Un sorriso sardonico gli avvizzì la pelle rugosa sotto i baffi immacolati, al pesiero di quanto la realtà spesso avesse un macabro senso dell'umorismo.

Secoli prima, quel luogo sospeso nel nulla era stato individuato dall'insigne matematico da cui L1 prendeva il nome, come uno dei punti di equilibrio tra  le forze gravitazionali che legavano la terra al sole, alla luna e agli altri corpi celesti del sistema solare. Si trattava di un'oasi di pace che le leggi della fisica avevano silenziosamente messo a disposizione degli uomini, consentendo loro di renderlo fulcro di grandiosi progetti. I figli degeneri della Terra però avevano profanato quel dono della natura portandovi strumenti di morte e distruzione e così, un luogo di pace, dove tutte le forze conorrevano verso la quete, era diventato il teatro che avrebbe visto nascere il più terrificante conflitto mai avvenuto nella storia dell'umanità. 

Con un sospiro amaro il vecchio colono pensò che le scoperte scientifiche e le innovazioni tecnologiche avevano sì cambiato la vita degli uomini, ma ne avevano lasciata intatta l'essenza.

_'La storia continua inesorabilmente a ripetersi sempre simile a se stessa fin dalla notte dei tempi,' _riflettè. '_Una nazione diviene forte, potente e popolosa tanto da potersi permettere di investire le proprie risorse nell'esplorazione e nella fondazione di colonie e stati satelliti, ma quando questi diventano economicamente forti e cominciano a rivaleggiare con il paese madre...l'uomo è capace di percorrere sempre e solo la stessa strada._

_Il fantasma della guerra torna inesorabilmente a sedurre gli animi degli uomini, e coloro che la temono e si oppongono al conflitto vengono messi a tacere; oppure perdono le speranze e  si convincono che sia l'unica alternativa possibile. Odio, pregiudizi e inganni, abilmente orchestrati dai mezzi di comunicazione di massa nelle mani di pochi potenti, alimentano le paure e, più o meno consapevolmente, contribuiscono a scavare le profonde fratture necessarie per dividere i popoli. La paura e l'innato istinto di sopravvivenza giustificano la distruzione e la sofferenza che segue dietro uno sbiadito stendardo di giustizia. Allora la lotta e il sangue si circondano di un'aura sacra che solo gli uomini ciechi e sordi al richiamo dei loro cuori non vedono e non vogliono infrangere._

_Io sono uno di quegli uomini'. _Confessò a se stesso.

Nell'anno 180 dell'era spaziale però, non si combatteva più come ai tempi di Atene e Sparta e delle città stato medio-orientali, né come durante la guerra di indipendenza tra l'antica Inghilterra e le Americhe. No, se l'essere umano si era evoluto fino a creare meravigliose opere di ingegno in grado di dominare la natura, le menti degli scienziati e degli ingegneri della nuova era non avevano dimenticato di sviluppare strumenti di morte altrettanto sofisticati e di gran lunga più terribili e micidiali di quelli antichi.

Un moto di rabbia percorse le membra del vecchio al ricordo della prima invasione di cui era stato testimone, e suo malgrado protagonista, quindici anni prima. Aveva vissuto quella triste vicenda fin dall'inizio.

Era stato presente quando, durante un comizio, era stato assassinato Heero Yuy, il leader pacifista che con il suo carisma aveva unito le colonie spaziali e si era fatto promotore del processo di indipendenza dalla Federazione Terrestre. Il cecchino che aveva ucciso il popolare diplomatico era sfuggito alla cattura scomparendo nel nulla, ma si vociferava che dietro l'attentato ci fossero i membri di quell'organizzazione, intestina alla Federazione, che si faceva chiamare OZ.

L'Organizzazione dello Zodiaco era una lobby politica che, con il tempo e con il solido sostegno economico di poche facoltose famiglie, aveva abilmente accresciuto il proprio potere sulla Terra e che, nonostante non rappresentasse alcuna nazione, era riuscita ad inserire i propri membri ad ogni livello della scala gerarchica politica e militare.

Gli Specials, il braccio armato di OZ, erano diventati il corpo d'elite dell'esercito federale ed erano stati loro ad invadere le colonie dopo l'attentato che era costato la vita di Yuy, con il pretesto di garantire ordine e sicurezza ai cittadini dello spazio.

Coloro che si erano opposti e avevano lottato contro gli invasori erano stati barbaramente uccisi per le strade delle città. Lo spietato massacro dei coloni che inutilmente avevano combattuto un nemico enormemente più forte e organizzato era stato giustificato dalle autorità terrestri come un mezzo triste ma necessario per sradicare definitivamente le frange di terroristi ribelli che si opponevano al 'proficuo' processo di unificazione della Terra e dello spazio. Ormai prive di una guida politica valida e senza alcuna possibilità di resistenza, le colonie erano state piegate, la loro alleanza sciolta ed erano state soggiogate alla Terra da una ferrea legge marziale.

L'anziano uomo scosse la testa. Dopo quindici anni L1 era ancora in stato d'assedio e anche se il sangue non scorreva più per le strade, c'erano ancora delle profonde cicatrici che deturpavano la struttura stessa della colonia, e molti palazzi non erano stati più ricostruiti.

Se ancora avesse avuto gli occhi, li avrebbe chiusi per potersi dimenticare anche solo per un istante della realtà che lo circondava, ma non poteva. Il suo corpo, come quello della colonia, portava impresso il marchio indelebile della guerra, e il passato non poteva essere dimenticato. Dopo tutto quel tempo ancora aveva degli incubi sul giorno in cui quel _Leo_ aveva fatto irruzione nell'istituto di ricerca in cui lavorava come ingegnere. Un solo uomo, al comando di quella micidiale macchina antropomorfa corazzata, di uso comune tra i reparti di fanteria spaziale della Federazione Terrestre, era stato in grado di distruggere l'intera struttura. Lui si era trovato troppo vicino all'esplosione di un serbatoio di carburante e aveva perso un braccio, l'uso di una gamba e gli occhi. Tuttavia era sopravvissuto anche grazie all'aiuto di alcuni colleghi che erano scampati all'attacco e gli avevano prestato soccorso. Era stato allora che aveva giurato vendetta. 

Era un vecchio scienziato, non un uomo d'azione, ma questo non era un motivo valido per sottovalutarlo. In gran segreto, d'accordo con alcuni colleghi, aveva lavorato per quindici anni ad un progetto che avrebbe dato alle colonie una possibilità di riscatto ed ognuno di loro aveva messo a punto un'arma come mai nessuna ne era stata concepita prima. Era stato difficile mantenere il segreto e procurarsi i materiali necessari, ma alla fine era riuscito nell'intento; aveva costruito il mobile suit più potente e versatile che fosse mai esistito - il _Gundam __XXXG-01W _Wing_ - e aveva addestrato personalmente il pilota che lo avrebbe condotto in missione sulla Terra. Era poco più di un ragazzo, ma grazie a lui era diventato un guerriero perfetto e una efficiente macchina di distruzione._

In quel momento squillò il suo comunicatore da polso e sul piccolo schermo a cristalli liquidi comparve il volto di un giovane uomo.

"Siamo pronti, dottor J."

L'anziano ingegnere riconobbe la voce distaccata e professionale del suo pilota ancor prima di vedere chi fosse, ed annuì in segno di risposta. Osservò compiaciuto il volto impassibile del ragazzo e i suoi occhi blu, taglienti e determinati, seminascosti dietro le ciocche scure e perennemente ribelli che gli ricadevano sul viso.

Lo scienziato si concesse un breve sorriso, sapendo che i folti baffi bianchi lo avrebbero nascosto. Quando aveva individuato quel giovanotto come potenziale pilota era ancora un bambino, ma aveva già negli occhi quella scintilla che vi ardeva ora; si era rivelato un allievo dotato ed intelligente, e grazie all'addestramento durissimo a cui lo aveva sottoposto aveva incrementato a dismisura la sua forza fisica, la sua velocità di reazione e soprattutto il suo controllo emotivo. Niente a questo punto lo avrebbe sottratto alla missione che gli aveva affidato. Niente eccetto la morte.

"Sto arrivando." Rispose asciutto.

Immediatamente il dispositivo si spense ed il dottor J si incamminò verso il laboratorio con tutta la velocità che gli consentiva la sua protesi meccanica. Sospirò. Finalmente era arrivato il momento che aveva aspettato tanto a lungo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso. '_Chissà se anche gli altri sono pronti?'_

Per la prima volta dopo quindici anni sentì la morsa dell'ansia impadronirsi del suo stomaco, ma ricacciò in fretta la sgradevole sensazione. Non era il momento di comportarsi da sentimentale...era il momento di agire.

TBC...

**AN**: Cavolo, se siete arrivati fino a qui, già meritate una medaglia!!

Non ho idea se tutto questo sia una schifezza o meriti un minimo di considerazione. Fino ad ora ho raccolto soltanto il parere di poche persone a me particolarmente vicine (grazie a Nicola, a Stefania e un abbraccio speciale ai miei genitori...Siete i migliori!). Ma mi piacerebbe davvero tanto sapere cosa ne pensano altri amici che hanno gli stessi miei interessi.

Non abbiate paura di esporre le vostre opinioni vi prego. Nel bene e nel male per me sono preziose, e...*incrocia le dita dietro la schiena* ^___^ prometto solennemente che non morderò nessuno!


	2. La nascita della Morte

**Standard disclaimers:** Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Prima di dire qualunque altra cosa, voglio ringraziare di tutto cuore tutti coloro che hanno trovato il tempo di leggere il capitolo precedente. Scoprire che qualcuno si è accorto di me è stata una sorpresa che mi ha riempita di gioia (sto ancora viaggiando coi motori a repulsione sotto le scarpe -_-;; ). Perciò grazie, davvero!!!

Per quanto riguarda ciò che segue...confesso che scriverlo non era nelle mie intenzioni iniziali, ma alla fine non ho resistito. Come potevo dimenticarmi del mio personaggio preferito? E soprattutto, come potevo fingere che la mia controparte di celluloide non esistesse?!?! *Sigh*

Perciò...è con grande onore e sommo piacere (e incommensurabile fifa ^.^''), che vi presento la seconda parte della mia introduzione alla serie animata, perciò...Allacciatevi le cinture di sicurezza e preparatevi ad un breve viaggetto su L2!!

*                     *                     *                     *                     *

**Capitolo Zero**

**by Darkwing**

**Parte seconda: La nascita della Morte**

Lungo la parete arrugginita del corridoio di servizio in disuso, un'ombra scura e sfuggente strisciò rapida e silenziosa; si fermò per un breve momento e poi riprese furtivamente a muoversi nel dedalo di condotti e stretti passaggi che si snodava nelle viscere della colonia L2. Era poco probabile che qualcuno lo avesse seguito, ma Duo Maxwell non voleva correre alcun rischio, perciò cambiò più volte direzione prima di dirigersi verso la propria meta.

Anche gli angoli più nascosti e meno frequentati della città per lui non nascondevano misteri - del resto quelle strade erano state la sua unica casa per buona parte della vita - quindi, anche se si fosse concesso qualche deviazione non si sarebbe certamente perso. Al contrario, se qualcuno lo avesse pedinato a quest'ora avrebbe perso del tutto il senso dell'orientamento.

Un sorrisetto obliquo gli curvava le labbra mentre proseguiva a farsi strada nell'oscurità di quell'ambiente familiare. Pensò che questo sarebbe stato certamente il più divertente tra tutti i suoi furti e che, per di più, sarebbe stato un vero e proprio gioco da ragazzi.

Si avvicinò ad una serratura elettronica e digitò rapidamente il codice d'accesso. La saracinesca si alzò, accompagnata dal sibilo dei pistoni idraulici, e si richiuse non appena i sensori ebbero rilevato il passaggio del giovane uomo. Prima di accendere la torcia che aveva con sé portò istintivamente una mano sulla pistola che nascondeva sotto la camicia perfettamente nera; in realtà sapeva che l'arma non poteva essere altrove che lì, ma le precauzioni non erano mai troppe in certi casi. Tuttavia contava di non doverla usare; non in quel luogo, almeno.

L'oscurità e il silenzio assoluti in cui era immerso l'hangar rendevano l'atmosfera irreale e carica della tensione che prelude ad una tempesta; nessuno si trovava al lavoro a quell'ora della notte dato che il lancio era stato programmato per il giorno seguente, ciononostante, con i sensi all'erta, accese la torcia con circospezione e al minimo della sua intensità.

Non voleva in alcun modo segnalare la propria presenza prima del tempo, e del resto non aveva bisogno di molta luce per muoversi all'interno del laboratorio. Aveva lavorato e vissuto lì per gli ultimi sei anni, da quando era stato assunto come pilota, e conosceva quel posto come le proprie tasche.

Si diresse con sicurezza verso la centralina di controllo al piano superiore ed inserì i propri permessi nel computer centrale. Il monitor immediatamente rispose al suo tocco tornando alla vita e illuminando la stanzetta con una spettrale luce verde-azzurra. Duo non impiegò molto a trovare i dati che il professor G gli aveva promesso.

Già, il professor G. Non aveva mai capito perché quello strano vecchietto dal naso adunco come un uccello e dagli occhietti maliziosi, sempre nascosti dietro quella massa esagerata di capelli bianchi, non volesse far sapere in giro il proprio nome. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse un po' paranoico, ma non poteva negare che fosse un genio. Un genio cinico e spietato, perfino un po' contorto, ma pur sempre un genio. Non poteva essere niente di meno l'uomo che aveva progettato e costruito un simile gioiello di tecnologia.

Duo rimase un istante in contemplazione dei progetti del mobile suit da battaglia che, a detta del suo creatore, era il migliore che fosse mai stato costruito. Come una blasfema opera d'arte, era un degno portavoce della sinistra personalità che lo aveva concepito e lo aveva battezzato con arrogante orgoglio _Gundam XXXG-01D Deathscythe. Gli occhi del giovane pilota, dall'insolito colore blu-violetto, si accesero di perversa soddisfazione al pensiero che un tale terrore tecnologico fosse stato messo a punto su misura per lui._

"Ci aspetta un bel viaggetto, vecchio mio." Disse, rivolgendosi al gigante di metallo nero che giaceva immobile nel carapace della capsula spaziale sottostante.

Un brivido di eccitazione gli percorse la spina dorsale al pensiero dell'imminente viaggio sulla Terra. Presto avrebbe avuto la sua occasione. Avrebbe finalmente ottenuto vendetta contro OZ e avrebbe fatto giustizia per tutte le vite innocenti che erano state stroncate durante l'occupazione.

Dopo che avesse terminato la propria missione non ci sarebbero più stati altri orfani di guerra come lui; nessun bambino avrebbe più dovuto vivere per le strade, nè avrebbe più dovuto rubare per vivere, e soprattutto nessun altro sarebbe stato costretto a combattere e a sporcarsi le mani di sangue.

Caricò in fretta su un disco tutti i dati che un giorno sarebbero potuti tornargli utili e se lo cacciò in tasca; poi convertì i permessi in modo tale che i portelli della camera di decompressione e i pattini del montacarichi fossero pilotabili dalla cabina di controllo del mobile suit. Non appena ebbe terminato, procedette alla cancellazione di tutto il database del computer centrale e spense il terminale. Ora senza quei progetti, la cui unica copia era nel disco che aveva fatto, non sarebbe stato possibile costruire un altro _Gundam_ come il suo.

Ancora una volta sorrise divertito dall'arguzia del vecchio scienziato e dall'ironia della situazione. Duo non conosceva tutti i dettagli, ma sapeva che G aveva ottenuto in segreto i fondi per la costruzione del _Deathscythe_ da qualcuno di molto ricco e potente legato in qualche modo a OZ.

L'ingegnere se ne era servito per quindici lunghi anni, ma quando era stato completato aveva ripreso in mano le redini del proprio lavoro. Poche ore prima lo aveva contattato e gli aveva annunciato che era arrivato il momento di fare ciò per cui si erano preparati fino ad allora. Gli aveva ordinato di 'rubare' il _Deathscythe, condurlo sulla Terra, ed usarlo contro OZ in una guerriglia di logoramento._

Duo sospettava che, con ogni probabilità, quella missione sulla Terra per lui sarebbe stata un viaggio di sola andata, ma non gli importava, la morte non lo spaventava. Non aveva legami affettivi di alcun genere e perciò nessuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza se non fosse tornato; inoltre se fosse piuttosto rimasto su L2, che vita sarebbe stata sotto l'egemonia della Federazione? Erano trattati come schiavi e lui certamente non avrebbe avuto niente da perdere in quel tentativo. Non potevano certo togliergli più di quanto non gli avessero già sottratto.

_'Chissà, forse è per questo che G ha scelto proprio me. Perché sono sacrificabile'._ Pensò. Per qualche strana ragione, trovò che tale consapevolezza fosse più confortante che spaventosa. L'idea di poter esercitare un controllo su una situazione drammatica di cui fino a quel momento era stato una semplice vittima, era una sensazione che lo riempiva di temeraria sicurezza. Lo faceva sentire come se fosse stato in grado di annientare OZ da solo. 

La sua esistenza fino a quel momento non aveva avuto alcun valore per nessuno - del resto a chi mai poteva interessare il destino di un insignificante ladruncolo che viveva ai margini della società? Ma a bordo del _Deathscythe_ sarebbe stato qualcuno, e se non era stato ancora in grado di dare un senso alla propria vita, combattendo ne avrebbe dato uno alla propria morte.

Si strinse nelle spalle e controllò l'orologio per verificare la tabella di marcia.

Il professore gli aveva raccomandato di essere fedele al programma, anche se non aveva detto perché fosse tanto importante farlo. Probabilmente lo scienziato aveva calcolato che in quel momento il lancio sarebbe passato più facilmente inosservato, o che per le pattuglie di federali sarebbe stato più difficile intercettarlo. Duo annuì a se stesso. Tutto stava andando come da manuale.

Indossò la tuta anti-g e si calò nella cabina di pilotaggio; fece chiudere con cura i portelli della capsula e del mobile suit e, prima di indossare il casco, si predispose a fare un rapido ma accurato controllo dei sistemi di bordo e degli armamenti.

Sotto le sue dita esperte monitor e console di controllo si rianimarono e lo circondarono con una familiare costellazione di led colorati e pannelli fluorescenti. Quando il computer ebbe finito tutti i cicli diagnostici, comunicò i risultati con un rassicurante lampeggiare di lucette verdi: il livello del carburante e l'efficienza del supporto vitale erano ai massimi livelli, così come le munizioni dei cannoncini e dei mitragliatori. Si assicurò che le celle di alimentazione delle armi laser fossero cariche e che i dispositivi di occultamento fossero operativi. Alla fine tutto risultò in ordine perfetto. Poteva partire.

Fece scorrere sul monitor principale una mappa della regione nordamericana e tracciò una rotta in modo che l'impatto sulla Terra avvenisse in prossimità del suo primo obiettivo: una fabbrica di mobile suit.

Un'altra finestra si aprì sul monitor di sinistra ed indicò un puntino lampeggiante lungo la costa del Pacifico. Quella sarebbe stata la seconda tappa, ovvero la sua base operativa fintanto che fosse rimasto sulla Terra.

"Howard...Chissà che tipo è? Se è come G, sarà un altro pazzo scatenato." Si disse, osservando la carta topografica e ricordando ciò che aveva detto il professore a proposito di quel tipo, quando gli aveva lasciato le ultime istruzioni. Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il viso sfregiato del vecchio scienziato, mentre parlava con quella sua vocetta insinuante.

"Sulla costa del Pacifico troverai una piattaforma galleggiante. E' di un vecchio amico, si chiama Howard. Presentati a lui come il Signore della Morte, potrà darti una mano." Aveva fatto una pausa e poi aveva ripreso a parlare in modo vagamente minaccioso e sinistro. "Un'ultima cosa. Ricordati, Duo, in questa operazione non ci sono regole. Uccidi, se non vuoi essere ucciso e distruggi OZ. Questo è tutto quello che posso dirti."

Al pensiero di quella conversazione gli vennero i brividi. G non gli piaceva per niente; era un uomo pericoloso ed infido e, per certi versi, disgustoso e corrotto. Il giovane pilota sghignazzò e si infilò il casco nascondendo dentro la tuta la lunga treccia castana in cui era solito raccogliere i capelli selvaggi. Non che lui stesso non sapesse essere pericoloso - OZ ne avrebbe avuto un assaggio - ma non gli piaceva prendere ordini dal professore. Avrebbe agito di testa propria.

"D'accordo, amico," disse infine, rivolgendosi al proprio mezzo come se questo fosse stato in grado di rispondergli. "Con il tuo aiuto diventerò la Morte in persona. Grazie a te porterò quei vigliacchi di OZ dritti all'inferno con me."

Digitò rapidamente i codici di comando che attivavano il montacarichi e, con una leggera scossa, la capsula si mise in moto e fu trascinata rapidamente nella camera di decompressione. Non appena i portelli stagni si furono richiusi e l'aria aspirata via del tutto, la saracinesca che dava verso lo spazio esterno si aprì scorrendo in due direzioni opposte, come la bocca di un gigantesco mostro metallico. Il tenue bagliore delle stelle salutò il pilota in partenza.

Perfettamente a proprio agio, Duo strinse tra le mani i joystick di controllo e, non appena ricevette il via libera dal computer di bordo, li spinse in avanti con fermezza. All'interno della cabina di pilotaggio si udirono immediatamente i propulsori della capsula ruggire e salire di tono, finché non si innescò l'iniezione nelle camere di combustione e dagli ugelli posteriori eruppero le fiamme dei gas propellenti.

Duo fu schiacciato contro il sedile dalla forte accelerazione e socchiuse gli occhi, assaporando la sensazione di euforia che gli dava sempre l'improvviso aumento della pressione sanguigna durante il decollo. Prese un respiro profondo e tornò a rilassarsi non appena la gravità si annullò, segnalando la fine della fase di spinta. Finalmente era in viaggio. Un sorrisetto arrogante gli curvò le labbra.

"Chissà come sranno contenti di vederci!" Esclamò, caricandosi di adrenalina. "Un ospite inatteso non può che movimentare la festa...Sono certo che ci divertiremo un mondo, vecchio mio!"

Accarezzò affettuosamente i controlli di tiro. I sensori ottici del suo alter ego artificiale rilevarono immediatamente la presenza della mano guantata e risposero ubbidienti al tocco del padrone. Si orientarono automaticamente nella posizione che meglio si adattava alla presa del pilota e confermarono l'attivazione con un breve trillo elettronico.

Duo sospirò e allentò le dita. Non era ancora il momento purtroppo, ma non mancava molto. Presto il mondo intero avrebbe imparato a rispettare lui e tutte le colonie spaziali.

Richiamò sul monitor principale l'immagine della Terra ripresa dalle telecamere esterne e contemplò il panorama mozzafiato. Curvò dolcemente le labbra osservando la scintillante bellezza che gli si parava davanti, e per un breve momento si illuse di poter trarre piacere da quella vista, così come tutti gli altri uomini avevano il diritto di fare.

_'La luce...Bella, ma non fa parte del mio mondo.'_ Riflettè con un'amara freddezza in aperto contrasto con il suo atteggiamento rilassato. Spense lo schermo e l'impianto di illuminazione, lasciando che fosse soltanto il bagliore velenoso dei pannelli di controllo a rischiarare l'abitacolo.

Il suo sguardo mutevole tornò ad indurirsi. "Non è il momento di fare i turisti. Per quello ci sarà tempo dopo..." Disse a voce alta. Dopo un'istante di esitazione alzò un sottile sopracciglio, ammiccando cinicamente a se stesso. "...forse".

TBC...

**AN:** Eccoci alla fine di questo paragrafetto. Medaglia numero due per tutti quelli che sono arrivati in fondo anche a questo!!!

Non nascondo che i miei dubbi al suo riguardo non sono pochi. Ma non ve li sto ad elencare, altrimenti vi toglierei il piacere della vendetta. Sfogatevi pure. Anche le pomodorate sono ben accette, la pomarola mi è sempre piaciuta...ma anche le lasagne, gli spaghetti allo scoglio, le penne all'arrabbiata...insomma metteteci pure tutti gli ingredienti che vi pare. Sono di bocca buona!!

Ok, per oggi basta così...arrivederci alla prossima abbuffata!!! ^___^


	3. La barriera del suono

**Standard disclaimers:** Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Di nuovo salve a tutti!! Sono davvero riconoscente a tutti coloro che mi hanno accompagnata fino a qui, leggendo quello che ho scritto. Perciò un grosso abbraccio a tutti voi! ^___^

Quello che segue è come io ho immaginato dovesse svolgersi la prtenza di Trowa per la sua missione sulla Terra. Naturalmente in parte mi sono basata su informazioni "ufficiali" tratte dall'anime e dai manga, ma in parte mi sono presa delle libertà personali. Questo vale anche per gli altri capitoletti che ho scritto e per quelli che seguiranno. Eh, sì...lo ammetto, alla fine ho deciso di dare a tutti i ragazzi uno spazio personale in questa introduzione, perciò anche questa volta non finisce qui, ma per ora è tutto. Buona lettura! (Spero ^.^) 

*                        *                        *                        *                        *

**Capitolo Zero**

**By Darkwing**

**Parte terza: La barriera del suono**

"Prova comunicazioni. Sono Trowa Barton, mi sentite? Passo."

Dalla radio del controllo missione la voce del pilota uscì chiara e limpida.

Se il dottor S non avesse conosciuto bene con chi stava parlando, avrebbe detto che la totale inespressività di quella giovane voce fosse dovuta a qualche effetto di distorsione degli altoparlanti; tuttavia sapeva bene che tutto ciò non aveva niente a che fare con la tecnologia.

"Ti sento forte e chiaro," rispose. " Facciamo una prova video."

"Ricevuto."

Un piccolo monitor incastonato sulla console sfarfallò un istante prima di focalizzarsi sull'immagine che la telecamera riprendeva dentro l'abitacolo; il viso familiare del ragazzo apparve nitido e stabile sullo schermo.

La sua espressione perfettamente neutra ne rendeva i pensieri del tutto indecifrabili. Il dottor S osservò quello sguardo verde muschio attraverso la matrice attiva del monitor, sforzandosi di cogliervi qualche traccia di nervosismo ma, come del resto si era aspettato, rimase deluso.

 Apparentemente Trowa essere del tutto incapace di provare qualsiasi emozione. In quegli occhi non c'era traccia di paura, per la morte che probabilmente lo avrebbe aspettato sulla Terra, o di odio, per i nemici contro i quali avrebbe combattuto. Non trapelava il minimo indizio che poteva far pensare che il ragazzo provasse eccitazione o soddisfazione, per essere alla guida di quella macchina unica e straordinaria che aveva contribuito a creare. Semplicemente, su quel viso scolpito nel marmo, non c'era niente. Scosse impercettibilmente la testa, rinunciando ad approfondire le proprie riflessioni. Tanto sapeva bene che non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire fino in fondo quel ragazzo taciturno e schivo.

"E' tutto okay, Barton. Procedi al check-up dei sistemi di bordo."

S si rilassò sulla sedia; sapeva che quell'operazione avrebbe richiesto un po' di tempo, data la quantità di dispositivi che era necessario controllare.

Il _Gundam _XXXG-01H_ __Heavyarms era stato specificatamente costruito per la guerra a terra, e nel suo massiccio corpo metallico rosso cupo era racchiusa pressappoco la stessa potenza di fuoco di un comune reparto di fanteria. Non era armato con armi laser, ma l'ampia gamma di bocche da fuoco di vario calibro di cui aveva dotato la sua creatura lo rendevano un vero e proprio esercito in miniatura. Per forza di cose era pesante e lento, ma grazie alla spessa corazza in lega di gundanio era in grado di far fronte praticamente a qualsiasi attacco._

Lo scienziato sorrise brevemente. Solo un pilota come Trowa avrebbe avuto il sangue freddo necessario per controllare efficacemente un veicolo simile sul campo di battaglia. Immaginò l'_Heavyarms_ bersagliato dall'ipotetico fuoco di sbarramento di un reparto di _Leo e _Aries_ di OZ; e Trowa, con la sua perenne espressione glaciale, che incassava i colpi con noncuranza, concentrato unicamente sul proprio ruolo._

Pensandoci, era stato davvero fortunato ad incontrare quel ragazzo. Quando lo aveva assunto come meccanico, non aveva certamente immaginato che sarebbe diventato lui il pilota del suo gioiello, ma ora, dopo averlo conosciuto, non aveva dubbi che fosse lui l'uomo migliore per quello scopo. Se quella missione poteva vantare una minima probabilità di successo era in gran parte grazie a lui. Certamente l'_Heavyarms era un'arma straordinariamente potente, ma sarebbe stato solamente un guscio vuoto se il suo pilota non fosse stato all'altezza. Solo un individuo eccezionale, con dei riflessi straordinariamente rapidi e con una resistenza alle sollecitazioni superiore alla media avrebbe potuto sfruttare al massimo le potenzialità di un __Gundam. Non sapeva come quel ragazzo avesse raggiunto dei livelli simili - certamente non era stato lui ad insegnargli - ma senza ombra di dubbio era stato estremamente fortunato ad incontrarlo._

La voce di Trowa interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. "Controllo terminato. Tutti i dispositivi in stato verde."

"Bene. Ti invio i dati relativi al primo obiettivo."

Rapidamente lo scienziato digitò una sequenza di comandi sulla console, ed osservò la striscia azzurra sullo schermo del computer che aumentava di dimensione man mano che l'operazione si avviava al termine.

Contemporaneamente Trowa osservò una scena simile sul proprio monitor principale. "Trasferimento completato." Annunciò all'ingegnere una manciata di secondi più tardi, e studiò in fretta la mappa che si sostituì sullo schermo.

_'Lo spazioporto della regione europea occidentale,' _ pensò il giovane pilota._ 'Buona idea. Questo rallenterà i loro contatti e i rifornimenti alle truppe spaziali.'_

"Il tuo obiettivo sarà lo spazioporto..."

"Sì, ho capito." Tagliò corto il ragazzo, interrompendo l'ingegnere.

"Sei così impaziente, Barton?" Trowa notò il sogghigno sul volto scarno del dottor S senza riuscire a darsene una spiegazione.

"Per me è del tutto indifferente," disse. "Pensavo che fosse lei a voler rispettare una tabella di marcia."

S si grattò il naso deforme per qualche tipo di trauma che aveva subito chissà quanto tempo prima e Trowa riuscì a percepirne il disagio.

"Sì, è vero," disse l'uomo dall'altra parte della connessione. "La finestra di lancio non è molto ampia, perciò se è tutto chiaro possiamo procedere."

"E' tutto chiarissimo."

Pochi istanti più tardi Trowa sentì la leggera scossa che annunciava la messa in movimento dei pattini del montacarichi sui quali era montata la capsula spaziale, e si preparò mentalmente alla partenza.

 Allacciò le cinture di sicurezza de indossò il casco, calandolo sugli incolti capelli color sabbia, senza curarsi del fatto che la lunga frangia gli avrebbe parzialmente oscurato l'occhio sinistro.

"Sono pronto." Dichiarò, stringendo i controlli della cloche tra le dita guantate.

La voce del dottor S lo raggiunse negli auricolari incorporati nel casco. "Inizio conto alla rovescia. Dieci secondi al lancio." Immediatamente una stringa di numeri verdi fosforescenti cominciò a scorrere su un display della console di guida. "Da questo momento in poi rispetteremo il più assoluto silenzio radio. Una volta che sarai arrivato sulla Terra sarò io a contattarti, se sarà necessario."

"Roger."

"Ricorda. Primo obiettivo: spazioporto. Poi procedi a tua discrezione, ma tieni a mente un'unica cosa...distruggi OZ." Fece una pausa in cui Trowa lo vide passarsi una mano nervosa tra i capelli grigi tagliati a spazzola. "Buona fortuna, Barton. Ne avrai bisogno." Lo scienziato allungò una mano portandola fuori dell'inquadratura della telecamera; immediatamente la sua immagine scomparve dallo schermo del vid-com e gli auricolari si zittirono.

Neanche un secondo più tardi uno squillo elettronico annunciò lo scadere del conto alla rovescia. Contemporaneamente le mani del pilota si mossero sui comandi, risvegliando il ruggito dei propulsori che in pochi istanti liberarono l'energia necessaria a scagliare la capsula nel silenzio dello spazio ad una velocità supesonica.

Trowa sopportò stoicamente la forte accelerazione, senza curarsi della morsa allo stomaco e del leggero senso di vertigine che questa gli aveva provocato. Tuttavia non dovette aspettare a lungo, prima che la gravità diminuisse fino ad annullarsi al termine dalla fase di spinta. Il fragore delle camere di combustione scemò fino ad interrompersi e il prorompente silenzio dello spazio fece irruzione nell'abitacolo.

Nonostante l'incertezza del futuro che lo attendeva, Trowa provò un inconscio senso di sollievo. Era nato e cresciuto sulla Terra, ma la totale assenza di rumore che aveva sperimentato da quando viveva nello spazio, era sempre stata in grado di infondergli un incomprensibile senso di tranquillità. _'Probabilmente perché lo spazio è come me. Vuoto.'_

Socchiuse  gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Si concentrò sulle operazioni che avrebbe dovuto compiere di lì a poco, così come era stato addestrato a fare nei lunghi anni della sua infanzia bruciata dal fuoco della guerra.

Ogni volta che si apprestava ad una missione, gli tornavano alla mente tutti gli insegnamenti che aveva ricevuto dal mercenario che si era preso cura di lui quando la guerra lo aveva brutalmente separato dalla sua famiglia. Gli pareva di poter udire ancora la voce profonda e disincantata di quell'uomo. Ricordava bene il tibro professionale che assumeva mentre lo istruiva circa le operazioni che un perfetto soldato avrebbe dovuto compiere in una certa situazione, o mentre gli illustrava i dettagli di una nuova arma. Non lo aveva addestrato come aveva fatto con gli altri membri della loro compagnia, ma gli aveva dedicato la stessa cura che avrebbe potuto riservare al proprio figlio. Tuttavia Trowa sapeva bene che i sentimenti che lo legavano al suo tutore erano più carichi di rispetto che di affetto. Ed era così che doveva essere.

Non aveva senso sprecare le proprie risorse in relazioni effimere, tanto meno era saggio rendere partecipi gli altri della propria intima natura. In un mondo dove la vita degli uomini valeva quanto un anonimo 'contratto di lavoro', esporsi e palesare futili legami affettivi equivaleva a rendersi inutilmente vulnerabili. Ed un mercenario professionista non era pagato per essere vulnerabile, ma per uccidere.

Trowa aveva imparato bene a muoversi nel mondo che lo aveva accolto, tanto bene che era stato l'unico a sopravvivere del suo gruppo. Ma il tragico giorno in cui lo sterminio della sua compagnia l'aveva reso nuovamente solo, si era allontanato dal campo di battaglia per cercare di costruirsi una nuova vita nello spazio. Aveva portato con sé solo ciò che aveva appreso, e le invalicabili mura di silenzio che aveva costruito intorno a se stesso. Non necessitava di altro. Tuttavia nello spazio non aveva trovato quella pace che sperava...

Accantonò i pensieri che erano inconsciamente affiorati nella sua mente, e tornò nuovamente a ripassare mentalmente le fasi della missione.

Distrarsi era un'inutile lerdita di tempo, e in fondo non lo pagavano per pensare, ma per combattere. Annientare OZ. Questo ora era il suo contratto e,  come gli era stato insegnato, lui portava sempre a termine i compiti che gli venivano affidati. Ad ogni costo.

TBC...

**AN:** Allora? Che ne pensate? Io aspetto con ansia commenti, opinioni e suggerimenti. Come già sapete se avete letto le parti precedenti, scrivere non è certo il mio campo. Perciò ho un disperato bisogno di sapere che idee vi siete fatti al riguardo. Devo appendere il computer al chiodo oppure no? (Se avete risposto "sì" alla domanda precedente fatemi sapere anche come, perchè è un po' ingombrante...^_~).  Ok, ok...non fate quelle facce...la smetto di blaterare, lasciatemi solo il tempo ti premiare con la medaglia numero 3 quelli che sono riusciti a finire di leggere anche questo!!

CIAO! E a presto!

****


	4. Lacrime silenziose

*** Standard disclaimers**: Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

*** Introduzione dell'autore**: A costo di apparire ripetitiva voglio ringraziare ancora chi si sta apprestando a leggere questo quarto paragrafo. Poiché in realtà penso che dirvi grazie non basti, voglio salutare personalmente coloro che fino ad ora hanno perso il loro tempo per me, mandandomi i loro commenti:

Blue! ^_^ sono davvero contenta che ti sia piaciuta la seconda parte! Eheheheh...io ho un debole per il pupo in questione, ed anch'io trovo molto accattivante la contrapposizione tra il suo lato più oscuro e la sua apparente serenità. Ma se devo essere sincera, non so ancora se dopo Capitolo Zero ci sarà un seguito. In fondo la storia la conosciamo tutti, no? Comunque, never say never...GRAZIE PER AVER LETTO E REPLICATO!!

Aly, tranqui! Mi hai convinta, per adesso martello e chiodo li ho spediti in vacanza. E poi Ely ha ragione, mi ci vorrebbe un mega chiodone di gundanium, ed io non dispongo di tanta tecnologia. Ho solo un rarissimo esemplare di _Computer Neanderthaliensis con cui litigare e di solito, anche se è un ammasso di ferraglia, vince lui. A proposito di litigare...sarà meglio che tu e Blue vi mettiate d'accordo a proposito di "angst" vari...sennò tra i due litiganti il terzo gode! (La terza in questione sarei io! ^.~). SALUTONI E GRAZIE MILLE!!_

Ely! Eh, lo so...con G non sono stata tanto generosa, e forse hai ragione ho esagerato, ma sai, non è detto che l'arzillo vecchietto sia cattivo, è solo che lo disegnano così!! LoL...scherzo. In effetti ho cercato di vederlo attraverso gli occhi di Duo, e non credo che al fanciullo fosse tanto simpatico. A parte questo, grazie per i complimenti su Trowa! Temevo di averlo reso un po' troppo "freddino". Felice di sapere che hai gradito.

E grazie anche per aver apprezzato le mie descrizioni, io temevo di aver esagerato!! (Uhm...ho esagerato? 0.O;; ). Comunque anche se in effetti non hai indovinato, non hai mancato il bersaglio di tanto. Non studio Ingegneria, ma sono lo stesso un topo da centro di calcolo dato che studio Astrofisica. (Ma ciò significa solo che avevi sottovalutato la mia follia). CIAO E A PRESTO!

P.S. Sarà meglio che qui ci diamo una calmata...se tu commuovi me, ed io commuovo te, qui diventa un piagnisteo continuo, e sai com'è...elettronica e umidità non vanno tanto d'accordo. Perciò...vietatissimo frignare davanti al computer!! OH!...altrimenti qui si frigge tutta la baracca, eh! ^_~

Ok! Adesso veniamo a noi, anzi...veniamo a Quatre. Chissà se le cose per lui saranno andate davvero così? A voi il giudizio.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**Capitolo Zero**

**by Darkwing**

**Parte quarta: Lacrime silenziose**

Un pacato rumore di passi ruppe il sommesso mormorio prodotto dai computers e dagli altri dispositivi in funzione nel laboratorio, suscitando la curiosità del suo unico occupante. Lo scienziato alzò lo sguardo dalle carte su cui stava lavorando e mise a fuoco l'immagine del nuovo venuto.

"Ah, Quatre. Ti stavo aspettando. Sei pronto, ragazzo mio?"

La domanda poteva apparire superflua. Chiunque avrebbe capito con una sola occhiata che il pilota era preparato alla partenza, dato che indossava già la tuta di volo e stringeva il casco sotto il braccio. Tuttavia l'ingegnere non voleva sapere se il giovane rampollo dei Winner fosse pronto; lui voleva sapere se si sentisse pronto.

Il ragazzo annuì con decisione facendo danzare sulla fronte i lucenti capelli biondi. "Sono pronto, istruttore H."

Il basso e corpulento scienziato provò uno strano senso di costrizione al petto nell'osservare i cesellati lineamenti del giovane uomo orgogliosamente tesi, e quei limpidi occhi verde-acqua, normalmente miti e sorridenti, ora induriti e carichi di determinazione.

C'era qualcosa di terribilmente ingiusto in quello che stava facendo fare a quel ragazzo, ma era troppo tardi per permettersi di lasciare campo libero ai propri sensi di colpa.

Sospirò. Del resto non aveva scelta, e ormai aveva perso la speranza che ci fossero altri modi per affrontare la situazione oltre a quello di lasciare la parola alle armi.

Erano passati quindici anni da quando Heero Yuy era stato assassinato, ma da allora niente era andato per il verso giusto e piuttosto la siutazione era diventata sempre più delicata e difficile.

Per quanto la vita su L4 fosse meno difficile che altrove, la colonia non sarebbe riuscita a mantenere una posizione neutrale ancora per molto. Non c'era una classe politica stabile alla loro guida e, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, lo sviluppo economico che potevano vantare non poteva prescindere da quello delle colonie vicine, né da quello della Terra. L'oppressione a cui le popolazioni dello spazio erano costantemente sottoposte non era più tollerabile. La morsa in cui erano stretti stava lentamente soffocando lo sviluppo e la prosperità che erano stati capaci di costruire, e lo spirito di iniziativa che li aveva sempre contraddistinti stava lentamente morendo.

Era per questo che aveva continuato a lavorare al progetto del _Gundam XXXG-01SR Sandrock_. Dopo la distruzione dell'Istituto i suoi colleghi e lui avevano preso la loro decisione, e in nome di quell'antica promessa aveva tenuto fede alla parola data, completando quell'arma terribile. Era in qualche modo affezionato a quella macchina su cui aveva lavorato tanto tempo, ma nello stesso tempo non gli piaceva che si fosse arrivati ad usarla. Per quindici anni non aveva mai smesso di sperare nell'efficacia di una soluzione meno drastica, e l'uso della forza, nonostante tutto, lo disgustava.

Più di ogni altra cosa però, non gli piaceva che a pilotarla fosse Quatre.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, signor istruttore?" La morbida voce del ragazzo lo strappò alla meditazione, riportandolo al contatto con la realtà.

H si sforzò di non palesare il proprio tormento anche se sapeva che era impossibile tenere nascosto un sentimento tanto forte alla straordinaria capacità percettiva di Quatre.

Sorrise forzatamente sotto gli affilati baffi neri, mandando gli angoli della bocca ad incunearsi tra le guance paffute, e strinse gli occhi a mandorla ostentando una sicurezza che era ben lungi dal provare.

"No. Tutto procede come pianificato. Ho solo alcuni dettagli da finire di sistemare."

"Se posso rendermi utile..."

"Sta' tranquillo, posso fare da solo. Non impiegherò molto."

"Come preferisce."

Lo scienziato annuì e si avvicinò silenziosamente ad una console.

Con la disinvoltura e la competenza di chi ha passato una vita intera a studiare e a creare nuove tecnologie, cominciò a digitare rapidamente sulla tastiera. Quello che stava facendo era poca cosa, ma era tutto quello che in quel momento poteva dare a Quatre per aiutarlo: la libertà.

"Cosa sta facendo?" Il tono del ragazzo era timido e rispettoso, ma era inequivocabilmente molto curioso.

"Sto correggendo alcune linee di codice del comando di autodistruzione del _Sandrock. In questo modo sarà attivabile soltanto dal pilota..." Rispose l'istruttore in tono vago._

"Autodistruzione?" Il giovane sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore, ma in fretta si ricompose tornando a ragionare con la sua consueta lucidità. "E' per preservare la segretezza dei dati?"

Naturalmente lo scopo per cui H aveva installato un tale impietoso dispositivo sul mobile suit di Quatre era esattamente quello, ma al ragazzo diede una risposta diversa.

"No. Anche se è vero che il pilota di un _Gundam_ deve essere pronto alla morte, userai il dispositivo di autodistruzione solo se sarai tu e tu soltanto a ritenerlo necessario."

"Non capisco..."

"Capirai." H fece un movimento con la mano con cui intendeva chiudere la conversazione, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni. "Ora vai. Non puoi fare tardi all'appuntamento. Porta il _Sandrock_ sulla Terra e usalo come il cuore ti suggerisce di fare."

"Sì." Lo sguardo di Quatre tornò ad indurirsi. Senza aggiungere una parola uscì dal laboratorio ed entrò nell'hangar.

H si accostò alla vetrata del centro di controllo e si soffermò ad osservare Quatre.

Il ragazzo entrò nel ventre metallico di quel gigante di metallo bianco che un poco alla volta era riuscito a domare con la sua straordinaria costanza e forza d'animo. Non appena la basculante si fu richiusa, le lenti verde brillante a protezione delle telecamere che costituivano gli 'occhi' del mobile suit si illuminarono. Era come se la sola presenza di Quatre fosse stata in grado di infondere la vita a quella che pochi istanti prima era semplicemente una fredda macchina di distruzione.

'_Se solo non fossimo stati costretti ad arrivare a tanto.'Si rammaricò lo scienziato. '_In questo modo anche noi ci macchieremo le mani di sangue, esattamente come OZ. E' tutto sbagliato.'__

Il _Sandrock si mise in movimento; si sganciò dagli ormeggi e si chinò fino a stendersi sulla piattaforma di carico. L'ingegnere si passò una mano sui lisci capelli neri, pettinandoli all'indietro come se quel gesto ingenuo fosse stato in grado di consolarlo e di alleviare il suo opprimente senso di colpa, ma fallì prima di cominciare. Stava mandando quel ragazzo dolce e gentile ad attraversare un inferno senza precedenti, e se non fosse sopravvissuto...la colpa sarebbe stata soltanto sua._

D'altro canto non si sarebbe sentito di affidare quell'incarico a nessun altro. Forse Quatre non era il miglior pilota dell'universo, ma aveva una sensibilità ed una maturità del tutto uniche, ed era certo che nessun altro avrebbe usato il _Sandrock come avrebbe fatto lui. Si fidava ciecamente della sua capacità di giudizio e sapeva che, nonostante la giovane età, avrebbe saputo fare buon uso delle proprie risorse._

Quatre aveva conquistato la sua stima, e con essa si era guadagnato la libertà di decidere delle proprie azioni e della propria vita.

H prese un respiro profondo, ma non riuscì a liberarsi dal rimorso per aver messo in pericolo la vita di quello che sarebbe dovuto restare semplicemente un allievo. Si consolò pensando che, nonostante lo avesse sottoposto ad un duro addestramento, aveva sempre cercato di non uccidere la sua umanità.

Sapeva che in guerra la sensibilità di Quatre avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una pericolosa arma a doppio taglio, ma non aveva ritenuto giusto togliere al ragazzo la sua innata gentilezza. Aveva gia commesso un crimine abbastanza grave quando aveva coinvolto un giovane innocente nei propri piani di vendetta; non poteva commetterne uno peggiore trattandolo come un semplice dispositivo necessario al funzionamento del _Gundam_. Se c'era qualcosa di degno in quella missione sarebbe stato il cuore di Quatre a trovarlo.

H osservò le operazioni di carico e vide il _Gundam_ mentre veniva trascinato all'interno della capsula, pronta alla partenza sulla rampa di lancio. Nell'arco di pochi minuti il capocantiere gli diede il via libera. L'ingegnere annuì tra sé e stabilì una connessione con la cabina di pilotaggio.

"Quatre, siamo pronti. Quando vuoi posso iniziare il conto alla rovescia."

"Qui è tutto a posto. Ho appena terminato i cicli diagnostici e non ci sono problemi. Posso andare."

"Bene. Sto dando inizio al conto alla rovescia. Dieci secondi al lancio."

Quatre osservò il proprio computer rispondere al richiamo dello scienziato ed iniziare a segnalare il tempo rimanente.

La radio gracchiò di nuovo. "Ricorda tutto quello che hai imparato, Quatre e...buona fortuna."

Il giovane sorrise. "Non si preoccupi, signor istruttore. Farò del mio meglio." Esitò un momento prima di chiudere definitivamente le comunicazioni. "La prego di fare quella piccola consegna per me."

"Lo farò."

In quell'istante H non riuscì a sentire lo squillo del proprio computer che lo avvertiva dello scadere del tempo perché il boato dei propulsori riempì la stanza sovrastando qualsiasi suono. Immediatamente dopo la capsula fu scagliata nello spazio.

Per qualche secondo lo scienziato rimase a fissare il punto vuoto in cui per anni era stato alloggiato il _Sandrock, e scosse la testa. Si mise una mano grassoccia nella tasca del camice da laboratorio e ne estrasse un biglietto; era solo una piccola busta di carta, ma la sentì pesante come se fosse stata di piombo. Non sarebbe stato per niente facile consegnarla al signor Winner dato che lui aveva sempre osteggiato il coinvolgimento del figlio e quella missione in generale. Il padre di Quatre era forse l'uomo più ricco e potente di tutta L4, ma aveva sempre impiegato le proprie risorse per lo sviluppo della colonia e pensava che lasciarsi coinvolgere nella guerra avrebbe portato inutili sofferenze a tutti._

Ciò che rendeva veramente difficile affrontare la sua posizione era che, con ogni probabilità, aveva ragione.

Nonostante tutto doveva andare al palazzo della _Winner Corporation_. Lo aveva promesso a Quatre e glielo doveva. Si sentì uno sciocco nel temere la reazione del signor Winner; Quatre stava rischiando la propria vita e lui aveva paura di consegnare una lettera in casa di un pacifista. Scosse la testa e senza fretta uscì dal laboratorio spegnendo le luci dietro di sé.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**_Colony cluster L4_**

**_Winner Corporation Building_**

Non appena l'istruttore H fu uscito dallo studio, Adam Winner si decise ad aprire la busta che questi gli aveva consegnato. Lo scienziato non aveva detto molto, oltre all'educato saluto che gli aveva rivolto entrando, perciò quella lettera lo preoccupava in modo terribile. Non appena riconobbe l'elegante grafia del figlio, capì che il proprio senso di inquietudine era più che giustificato.

_"La guerra porta dolore e sofferenze. Per questo dobbiamo lottare. Per proteggere da questo dolore e da queste sofferenze tutti coloro che amiamo."_

Erano solo poche parole, ma dicevano tutto.

Aveva discusso con Quatre a proposito della missione di H, e non si erano mai trovati d'accordo. Adesso, con quel messaggio, non ci voleva molto per concludere che fosse partito. Capiva perfettamente perché l'ingegnere non gli avesse detto niente; era chiaro che si sentisse responsabile, dato che in realtà lo era... Tuttavia non portava rancore verso l'ingegnere a cui avveva offerto asilo, perché sapeva che, tra tutti i suoi figli, il più giovane era anche quello più testardo ed indipendente.

Raccolse la cornice d'argento che riposava sulla sua scrivania ed osservò quel bambino allegro dal sorriso luminoso che era stato immortalato mentre spiccava un salto verso di lui.

_'Oh, Quatrine. E' proprio tuo figlio. Orgoglioso e forte come nessun altro. Se solo tu potessi vederlo adesso. E' diventato un uomo coraggioso e generoso come lo sei stata tu...'_

Posò la cornice sul tavolo e si prese la faccia tra le mani. Lacrime silenziose gli rigarono le guance senza che potesse far nulla per fermarle. Sua moglie aveva dato la vita per permettere a Quatre di nascere, pagando il prezzo supremo per difendere le proprie convinzioni.

Adam Winner sperava tanto che suo figlio non andasse in contro allo stesso sacrificio.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**_Spazio_**

**_Rotta verso la Terra_**

Quatre prese un respiro profondo e cercò di rilassarsi, chiudendo gli occhi un istante. Non sapeva se si trattasse di suggestione, ma aveva una strana sensazione.

Controllò l'orologio. Probabilmente a quest'ora l'istruttore H aveva consegnato il messaggio a suo padre. No, ne era certo. Poteva quasi vederlo.

Non sapeva perché, ma era sempre riuscito a percepire le emozioni degli altri - in modo particolare quelle di coloro che gli erano più vicini - e ora avrebbe potuto scommettere qualunque cosa sul fatto che suo padre fosse molto triste. Ricacciò una lacrima che minacciava di affiorare, offuscandogli la vista, ma non potè evitare di rivolgere il proprio pensiero alla famiglia che aveva appena abbandonato, forse per sempre.

_'Mi dispiace, papà. Non avrei voluto partire di nascosto. Ma so che disapprovi questa scelta e non potevo fare diversamente. Questo tentativo...io lo devo fare. Perdonami se puoi.'_

Accese le telecamere esterne e mise a fuoco l'immagine della Terra; una falce lucente verde-azzurra, meravigliosa e apparentemente immobile comparve rischiarando l'abitacolo. Quella vista gli strappò un sorriso commosso. Era affascinato da quella visione ed era impaziente di arrivare. Non era mai stato sulla Terra ed trovava difficile immaginarla. Ciò che aveva visto in televisione e nelle fotografie era stato sufficiente a risvegliare le sue fantasie, ma non ad appagare le curiosità. Ammise che, nonostante tutto, in qualche modo si sentiva felice e pieno di una gioia dolceamara. Avrebbe visto la Terra ed incontrato dei vecchi amici, che lo stavano aspettando e che non vedeva da tanto tempo. Certo, tutto sarebbe avvenuto in circostanze molto difficili, ma unendo le forze ce l'avrebbero fatta. Ne era sicuro. E poi non poteva non andare bene...era l'unica alternativa che avevano.

TBC...

**AN**: Dato che vi ho già abbondantemente stressati con l'introduzione, una volta tanto terrò il becco chiuso, non dirò nulla e farò solo la premiazione numero quattro per i lettori più affezionati.

Come al solito aspetto i vostri commenti.

A presto! ^___^


	5. Fuoco nell'oscurità

**Standard disclaimers**: Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

**Introduzione dell'autore**: Bene, come vi avevo accennato, questa è l'ultima parte dell'introduzione che ho scritto (per la verità seguirà un breve "epilogo"...uhm...ma si può chiamare epilogo anche se fa parte di un'introduzione? Boh?). Il protagonista sarà ovviamente Wu-Fei e nel poco spazio che mi sono presa a disposizione cercherò di svelare un frammento della sua storia interiore che lui altrimenti non confesserebbe mai.

Naturalmente tutto ciò costituisce una mia interpretazione, perciò sentitevi liberissimi di dire la vostra al riguardo. Trovo che ricevere i commenti e conoscere le opinioni degli altri sia sempre costruttivo e stimolante, perciò un calorosissimo grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno regalato la loro attenzione. ^___^

Adesso però direi che è ora di partire per L5. Non devo assolutamente fare tardi. Sapete, non vorrei sentirmi dire da un certo pilota di Gundam che le ragazze sono sempre in ritardo e non si può mai contare su di loro! ^_~

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

**Capitolo Zero**

**By Darkwing**

**Parte quinta: Fuoco nell'oscurità**

La calma e la tranquillità impregnavano l'atmosfera del tempio rendendo il clima grave e solenne. Le traslucide statuette di giada e i nobili draghi di pietra, che erano stati posti da generazioni a protezione dei guerrieri della famiglia Long, riposavano immobili ed imperturbabili nelle loro nicchie, tenendo lontani da quel luogo sacro gli sconvolgimenti del mondo e i tormenti degli uomini che li avevano costruiti.

Gli antichi pannelli di legno laccato che tappezzavano le pareti e che avevano seguito nello spazio il clan in esilio, narravano silenziosamente la storia di quella nobile stirpe che, costretta alla fuga dalla patria Cina, aveva costruito su L5 una nuova casa per i propri figli. Le linee essenziali e nello stesso tempo complesse delle opere d'arte che ornavano quell'onorato luogo di culto, costituivano una sublime espressione dello spirito orgoglioso e forte degli uomini e delle donne che lo avevano creato. Uomini e donne che, pur senza ignorare lo scorrere del tempo e l'avanzare del progresso, avevano coraggiosamente difeso e conservato le proprie radici e tradizioni, in un mondo in cui erano rimasti in pochi a riconoscere il valore della giustizia e del senso dell'onore.

Solo le tenui volute di fumo dell'incenso che volteggiavano nella penombra, rompevano la staticità della stanza in cui erano compostamente riuniti tutti gli esponenti del clan.

Dopo aver pazientemente atteso il termine della pausa di riflessione che aveva concesso loro, il Decano riprese formalmente la parola dall'alto dell'altare.

"Avete avuto il tempo per pensare. Se qualcuno vuole prendere la parola, parli adesso."

Nelle file di uomini che circondavano il seggio su cui era assiso l'anziano capoclan regnò ancora una volta il silenzio.

"Bene, se è così..."

"Un momento!" Una voce si alzò dal fondo della stanza, interrompendo sfacciatamente il venerabile vecchio. Tutti si volsero verso colui che aveva osato tanto.

Un giovane uomo si fece largo tra i presenti ed avanzò fino ai piedi dell'altare. La sua figura fiera, eretta al centro della stanza ed avvolta nella semplice e candida tunica che indossava, risultò chiaramente visibile nonostante la penombra. Tutti lo conoscevano, ma lui si presentò ugualmente, come si conveniva ad una circostanza formale quale quella a cui stavano presenziando.

"Il mio nome è Chang Wu-Fei e avrei qualcosa da dire."

Il suo tono era tanto risoluto e perentorio da apparire aggressivo, ma l'Anziano ignorò l'irruenza del proprio interlocutore e rispose con la pacatezza che stabiliva la tradizione.

"Il Consiglio ascolta la tua parola, Chang Wu-Fei."

Il ragazzo congiunse le mani con uno scatto e chinò il capo come imponeva il rito, tuttavia quando si rialzò le sue parole non rispecchiarono in se stesse la stessa compostezza del gesto, e piuttosto suonarono ardenti per una rabbia trattenuta a stento.

"Quello che è stato detto è una follia." Sentenziò con fermezza. "Distruggere la colonia non ha senso. Possiamo lottare contro il nemico. Anzi, dobbiamo lottare contro il nemico." Disse, sottolineando l'ultima affermazione con un pugno chiuso.

"Wu-Fei..."

Ancora una volta il giovane ignorò arditamente l'autorità del vecchio e proseguì animato da una bruciante passione interiore. "Se non lo vuole fare nessun altro, non importa. Lo farò io. Combatterò contro il male da solo, se sarà necessario, e lo estirperò dalla faccia dell'universo una volta per tutte!"

Senza dare a nessuno il tempo di controbattere, Wu-Fei si voltò ed uscì dal tempio correndo, incurante dei mormorii di stupore e di indignazione alle sue spalle. Perfino il Decano si alzò dal proprio seggio istoriato per richiamarlo, ma fu ignorato a sua volta.

Wu-Fei non voleva più ascoltare nessuno. In realtà veva udito abbastanza e certamente non aveva nient'altro da dire. Sapeva di aver abbandonato il Consiglio in modo decisamente non ortodosso, ma se non se ne fosse andato immediatamente era certo che il suo cuore sarebbe esploso per la rabbia.

"Maledizione!" Imprecò, senza smettere di correre. Con un balzo superò la corta gradinata davanti al tempio e proseguì attraverso i giardini a rotta di collo. '_Meiran è morta per difendere questo posto. Possibile che non capiscano? Meiran è morta! Morta!'_

Senza fiato si fermò all'ombra di un salice. Un'aiuola fiorita gli sorrideva dinanzi agli occhi, facendosi beffe del suo tormento. Fu tentato di scagliarvi una pietra per tentare di spegnere quell'irragionevole felicità. Che senso aveva aver faticato tanto per costruire e preservare quell'angolo di Terra nello spazio se ora doveva essere consegnato nelle mani di uomini indegni oppure essere distrutto? Tuttavia la sua mano si trattenne. Meiran era morta anche per salvare dei fiori come quelli. Meiran...la sua Meiran...

Wu-Fei si lasciò cadere sull'erba e si prese la faccia tra le mani. L'odore della terra lo riportò indietro nel tempo, fino a quel tragico giorno.

Allora era accaduto tutto tanto in fretta che nella sua mente i ricordi non riuscivano a susseguirsi in modo logico; tuttavia le immagini di quello che aveva visto e i suoni che aveva udito erano ancora incisi nella sua testa come graffiti nella roccia.

La sirena dell'allarme aveva suonato quando i mobile suit di OZ avevano attaccato la colonia. Meiran non aveva esitato un solo istante. Si era immediatamente precipitata nell'hangar ed era salita a bordo del _Tallgeese_, il prototipo da battaglia che aveva costruito il maestro O. Nessuno era riuscito a fermarla. Non aveva dato ascolto ad anima viva, neppure a lui.

Come in un filmato alla moviola la rivide davanti ai propri occhi mentre, un istante prima di entrare nella cabina di pilotaggio, si voltava per rispondere al suo richiamo.

_"Non chiamarmi Meiran. Io sono Nataku. Combatterò contro di loro, e vincerò perché sono nel giusto!"_ Quegli occhi di ossidiana tanto determinati ancora gli perforavano l'anima.

Wu-Fei sospirò. Nataku. Quello era il nome con cui Meiran aveva voluto attraversare il campo di battaglia. Il nome del dio più forte tra tutti gli dei; e Meiran, forte lo era stata davvero.

Aveva combattuto strenuamente per difendere quello che amava, e quando lui stesso aveva deciso di correre ad aiutarla a bordo del _Gundam XXXG-01S Shenlong,_ che all'epoca era ancora incompleto, lei aveva protetto anche lui. Aveva sacrificato se stessa per salvargli la vita, facendogli scudo con il proprio mezzo.

Alla fine avevano vinto. Anzi, Meiran aveva vinto. Tuttavia lo aveva lasciato solo e tutto ciò che gli aveva consentito di fare per lei era stato raccogliere le sue ultime parole su quel placido campo di fiori...

Per l'ennesima volta il dolore si trasformò in rabbia dentro di lui. "Femmina cocciuta! Una donna dovrebbe sempre dare ascolto al proprio marito!"

Inconsciamente strinse le dita a pugno in un vano tentativo di dare sfogo alla propria frustrazione. Se solo Meiran gli avesse dato ascolto...a quest'ora sarebbe stata in vita.  Combattere spettava a lui, e non avrebbe dovuto permettere ad una donna di farlo al posto suo.

Ora tutto quello che poteva fare era onorare la sua memoria lottando in nome di ciò in cui lei aveva creduto, e vendicarne la morte nell'unico modo possibile che fosse rimasto: con il sangue.

Aveva scoperto chi era stato ad ordinare l'attacco su L5 quel giorno. Conosceva il nome di quel comandante perché aveva intercettato le trasmissioni dei nemici durante la battaglia.

_'Treize Kushrenada ti troverò e finalmente farò giustizia.'_ Promise a se stesso.

"Wu-Fei..."

La voce che lo chiamò da dietro le spalle lo colse di sorpresa facendolo trasalire. Immediatamente scattò in piedi e si girò verso il nuovo venuto.

"De..Decano...?" Lo stupore apparve evidente sul suo viso, così come l'imbarazzo per non essersi accorto della silenziosa presenza prima che questi lo chiamasse. Con un po' di ritardo si affrettò a riverire l'anziano capoclan come si conveniva al suo rango, ed umilmente chinò il capo in attesa del rimprovero.

Il vecchio sorrise tra sé socchiudendo i piccoli e saggi occhi circondati da una fitta ragnatela di rughe. "Wu-Fei, alza la testa. Lo sai che per me tu sei come un figlio."

Titubante il ragazzo rialzò lo sguardo incrociando quello del vecchio, ma immediatamente lo distolse. "Io...mi dispiace se ho mancato di rispetto al Consiglio," cominciò, "ma non ho intenzione di cambiare idea. Piloterò lo _Shenlong e lo condurrò sulla Terra contro OZ."_

"Non sono venuto per dissuaderti. Tu farai ciò che ritieni giusto fare."

Lo sguardo interrogativo del ragazzo indusse l'anziano maestro ad agire. Da un'ampia tasca della veste cerimoniale, estrasse una scatola di legno intarsiato e la consegnò al giovane. Quando questi la aprì rimase a bocca aperta nel trovarsi di fronte lo squisito gioiello d'oro a forma di drago che era accoccolato sul morbido velluto scarlatto.

"Ma che significa?"

 "Quello è l'_Alt-Long_. Appartiene alla Famiglia da generazioni. E' molto antico e prezioso. Ti potrà servire, quando sarai sulla Terra, per comprare ciò di cui avrai bisogno. Mi dispiace, ma non posso fare di più per te."

Quando Wu-Fei riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal dono inatteso che aveva appena ricevuto, si accorse che l'Anziano si era già allontanato senza aggiungere altro. Improvvisamente a corto di parole, l'unica cosa che fu in grado di fare, fu rivolgere un rispettoso e silenzioso inchino alle spalle del vecchio, nonostante questi non potesse più vederlo.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Nella vastità dell'hangar una voce irosa rimbombò contro le pareti metalliche, acquistando, se mai fosse stato possibile, un'autorevolezza ancora superiore.

"Perché hai costruito Nataku? E perché distruggere la colonia? Non penserete che possa accettare tutto questo come se niente fosse?"

La voce del maestro O, nonostante la mole considerevole e la prestanza fisica del corpo cui apparteneva, non mostrò invece alcuna forza.

"Wu-Fei, questo non è Nataku. E' lo _Shenlong_..."

Un lampo di rabbia illuminò i penetranti occhi neri del ragazzo, come un raggio di luna che si rifletta sull'acqua di due profondi pozzi.

"Meiran ha difeso questa macchina con la propria vita, perciò il suo spirito ora riposa qui."

"Devi lasciarla andare, Wu-Fei..."

La voce mesta dello scienziato fu zittita dal pugno del ragazzo che si abbatté sulla sua mascella e lo mandò a rovinare sul pavimento.

"Dimenticarla? Io non posso dimenticarla! Se questo è quello che mi stai chiedendo di fare, io non posso più considerarti il mio maestro!" Gridò furioso. "Andrò sulla Terra da solo, e vincerò perché combatterò per la giustizia!"

Detto questo si allontanò a passo fiero e deciso, lasciando l'ingegnere ancora seduto per terra. Aveva molto da fare prima della partenza, ed aveva perso già abbastanza tempo.

Non appena Wu-Fei si fu allontanato, portando via con sé la sua tempesta interiore, lo scienziato si rialzò in silenzio, massaggiandosi la faccia. Anche se non sapeva come si erano svolti i fatti, sapeva di cosa avrebbero discusso al Tempio, ed era evidente che durante la seduta fosse successo qualcosa. Per quanto Wu-Fei fosse sempre stato uno studente diligente, non era famoso per il suo carattere docile - ed il dolore pulsante che proveva al volto lo testimoniava - ma non lo aveva mai visto così turbato dopo la morte di Meiran.

Ora il punto era: cosa avrebbe dovuto fare lui?

Posò lo sguardo sul gigante di metallo che attendeva l'evolversi della situazione con fierezza imperturbabile, circondato dalle impalcature del cantiere. Aveva lavorato per quindici anni a quel progetto. Quale sarebbe stato il suo destino ora?

Uno squillo richiamò la sua attenzione sull'immagine dell'anziano volto che compariva sul  suo com-link da polso.

"Decano..." Salutò.

"Maestro O, prepari lo _Shenlong. Wu-Fei sta per partire."_

Dopo un momento di esitazione O annuì. "Sarà pronto in meno di un ora." Confermò, senza tuttavia riuscire a nascondere la propria perplessità.

"Wu-Fei può farcela. Con la sua forza e la sua determinazione può vincere e cambiare il corso della storia." Spiegò il Decano.

"Sì. Lo so. E' l'unico che può farlo."

"Dobbiamo avere fiducia nelle sue capacità. Il destino di molte vite dipende da lui."

L'ingegnere annuì e chiuse la comunicazione. Sapeva che il Decano aveva ragione e che al mondo non esisteva un altro pilota degno dello _Shenlong_, ma quella missione sulla Terra...

Era passato tanto tempo dal giorno in cui quel _Gundam_ era stato progettato e costruito, ed erano cambiate tante cose negli ultimi anni.

O sperava tanto che quel tentativo non fosse troppo al di sopra delle loro possibilità.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Quando più tardi Wu-Fei fece ritorno nell'hangar era pronto alla partenza. Con un curioso miscuglio di antico e moderno indossava la tuta di volo e, mentre in una mano reggeva il casco, nell'altra brandiva la sua superba katana.

Lo sguardo interrogativo dell'ingegnere si posò sull'arcaica e preziosa spada.

"Un guerriero porta sempre con sé la propria arma." Spiegò il ragazzo, senza battere ciglio.

O pensò che fosse lo _Shenlong l'arma che il giovane dovesse portare sulla Terra, ma si guardò bene dal dirlo. Per Wu-Fei quel __Gundam non era un semplice mobile suit da battaglia, ma un compagno, se non qualcosa di più._

"Nataku è pronto?" Proseguì il ragazzo, risoluto.

"Sì. E' già stato caricato sulla capsula. Puoi partire quando vuoi."

"Bene."

Senza aggiungere altro si voltò ed entrò nell'hangar. Salì sulla capsula e raggiunse la cabina di pilotaggio del mobile suit. Nascose la spada dietro il sedile, si sedette e si allacciò le cinture di sicurezza. Misurò ogni singolo gesto, rendendolo incisivo come se si stesse accingendo a compiere un rito. Per ultima cosa indossò il casco e lo agganciò alla tuta pressurizzata. Prestò particolare attenzione alla corta coda di cavallo in cui aveva raccolto i lucidissimi capelli corvini, affinché non rimanesse chiusa in mezzo alle guarnizioni.

La voce del maestro O lo raggiunse negli auricolari del casco. "Il check-up è già stato eseguito. Do inizio al conto alla rovescia. Dieci secondi al lancio."

"Ricevuto."

Il computer di bordo iniziò silenziosamente a contare con uno sfarfallio di cifre verdi sul monitor principale. Wu-Fei strinse le dita attorno ai comandi, pronto a dare potenza. Socchiuse gli occhi e recitò un'intima preghiera, nell'idioma ancestrale del suo clan. Poi si rivolse allo spirito che sentiva accanto a sé in quel difficile momento.

_'Nataku, guardami. Combatterò contro il male e farò giustizia, come tu mi hai insegnato.'_

Quasi rispondendo alla sua muta invocazione un sonoro squillo inondò l'abitacolo accordandogli il permesso di partire. Con prontezza il pilota mosse le mani in avanti, liberando la potenza trattenuta nelle camere di combustione della capsula. Immediatamente il lucente involucro metallico sfrecciò nello spazio, lacerando l'oscurità della notte perenne con una scia di gas incandescente.

*                   *                     *                     *                     *

Nella quiete della propria casa, il vecchio capoclan posò una mano avvizzita contro la parete di legno, attivando un meccanismo nascosto. Tra le file di libri si aprì una nicchia che custodiva uno schermo sofisticato, costantemente collegato al circuito delle telecamere esterne della colonia.

Un bolide infuocato attraversò improvvisamente la visuale, e poi si spense, mandadndo di tanto in tanto un solo un tenue bagliore, ogni volta che la luce del sole si rifletteva lungo la superficie sfaccettata della capsula. Ad occhio nudo la si sarebbe potuta scambiare per una meteorite in caduta libera verso la Terra.

Il vecchio ricordò che secondo la mitologia di alcuni popoli, gli oggetti luminosi provenienti dallo spazio erano da considerarsi presagi nefasti. Secondo altri, invece, annunciavano l'avverarsi di un sogno, o di un desiderio, a patto però che si fosse assolutamente convinti di ciò che si andava chiedendo. Naturalmente da un certo punto di vista entrambi nascondevano un frammento di vertà. Infatti ciò che per alcuni poteva rappresentare la rovina, ad altri sarebbe apparso come una benedizione.

In quel caso sarebbe stato compito di Wu-Fei fare in modo che quel viaggio sulla Terra concretizzasse il desiderio di libertà e giustizia degli gli abitanti di L5 a scapito dell'arroganza di OZ.

Stanco di aguzzare la vista sul cielo stellato, il vecchio Decano spense lo schermo, che sparì nuovamente nella sua nicchia all'interno della libreria, e chiuse i piccoli occhi allungati, preparandosi mentalmente al suo quotidiano rito di meditazione. Quel giorno aveva una preghiera speciale da rivolgere ai propri dei...una preghiera che avrebbe recitato per molti altri giorni a venire.

'_Che la Luce guidi sempre i tuoi passi, Wu-Fei. Così come quelli di tutti noi...'_

TBC...

**AN**: Ovviamente medaglia numero 5 per tutti voi! ^___^

Allora, vi ho convinti sul perchè Wu-Fei non potrebbe mai distruggere lo _Shenlong? E sono per caso riuscita a dare una spiegazione circa la sua supposta misoginia? (Sì, perchè io in realtà non credo che Wufie odi le donne, ma penso semplicemente che non sopporti l'idea di vederle soffrire, o peggio, morire combattendo)._

Qualunque siano le vostre opinioni al riguardo non mancate di farmelo sapere. Le vostre idee sono sempre le ben venute. ^__^

CIAO E (spero) A PRESTO!!


	6. I due volti di Heero Yuy

**Standard disclaimers**: Di Gundam Wing posseggo solo le fantasie che ha creato dentro di me. Non traggo alcun profitto da tutto questo se non il piacere di condividere con gli amici il mio mondo di sogni, perciò non prendetevela con me se mi sono permessa la libertà di giocare con dei personaggi che non mi appartengono.

**Introduzione dell'autore**: Eccoci all'epilogo. Mi dispiace che par un paragrafo tanto breve l'attesa sia stata così lunga, ma ho dovuto convincere il mio PC a collaborare dopo una discussione più violenta del solito. Spero comunque che mi perdonerete.

Grazie mille per le review che mi avete mandato l'ultima volta! Mi fa davvero piacere sapere che avete gradito. Non sapete quanto mi spaventi l'idea di deludere i fans di un anime tanto amato come GW, e mi sento sollevata se mi dite che non ho tradito le vostre aspettative (mi salvi la vita, Blue!). Sapete, anche se Wu-Fei non è un personaggio che trovo "simpatico" (perfettamente d'accordo con te, Ely), gli sono affezionata, e mi fa un po' tenerezza con quella sua aria da finto duro. Dico 'finto' perchè secondo me in realtà ha il cuore di burro, e non solo Lady Une, ma tutte le ragazze protagoniste della serie potrebbero metterlo facilmente nel sacco ^_~...Sally a modo suo lo fa.

Capisco cosa intendi, Blue, quando dici che non riseci a vedere la dottoressa come compagna del nostro amato cinesino. Anche io ho qualche perplessità, ma forse non sono le stesse che hai tu. Le mie riguardano soprattutto la loro differenza di età. Mi spiego. Non che sia tanto tradizionalista da non considerare possibile o riuscita un unione tra una donna ed un uomo più giovane (anche se personalmente preferisco il viceversa), ma credo che, nel particolare momento in cui si svolge la vicenda, la differenza tra loro sia molto evidente e possa costituire una barriera. In fondo, per quanto come tutti i piloti sia un individuo eccezionale, Wu-Fei è ancora un adolescente, mentre Sally è già una donna. Ed effettivamente almeno nelle prime fasi della loro conoscenza, non si può dire che abbiano una relazione sentimentale. Ma col tempo...chissà. Un po' di maturità in più e le esperienze comuni potrebbero far scoccare la scintilla, no? Io non pongo limiti alla Provvidenza e secondo me hanno un carattere compatibile.

Comunque, se posso permettermi un consiglio, leggete tutto quello che potete, e apprezzate le cose belle, a prescindere da quali che siano i vostri pregiudizi e preconcetti (e ricordate...tutti ne abbiamo). Pensate che sia difficile? No, è  semplice. Le cose belle sono quelle che riescono a toccarvi l'anima e a dare corpo a quelle emozioni che già possedete, ma che non sapete di poter provare. Non sempre le strade del cuore seguono vie prevedibili e collaudate. Non abbiate paura di esplorare voi stessi. A volte la musica dell'anima ci giunge da luoghi di cui non sospettiamo neppure l'esistenza, ma non chiudete le vostre orecchie, e invece ascoltate. Scoprirete sempre una nuova parte di voi. Provare per credere.

E adesso buona lettura!

*            *            *            *            *

**Capitolo Zero**

**by Darkwing**

****

****

**Parte sesta: I due volti di Heero Yuy**

Quando il dottor J fece il suo ingresso nell'hangar, si compiacque di costatare che il ragazzo era già pronto per partire ed era seduto alla postazione di guida, impegnato nelle ultime operazioni di check-up dei sistemi di bordo. Tuttavia, prima di raggiungerlo, lo scienziato si fermò un momento ad ammirare il frutto del suo lavoro. In fondo era probabile che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto, e si sentiva un po' come un padre che fosse in procinto di dire addio alla propria creatura.

Come un maestoso rapace bianco, il _Wing_ era sospeso sui ganci del montacarichi, parzialmente inglobato negli involucri protettivi necessari per attraversare l'atmosfera. Allo sguardo frettoloso di un profano sarebbe apparso un semplice aereo da caccia o uno shuttle, ma in realtà J sapeva che era molto di più. Le speciali articolazioni su cui aveva studiato tanto a lungo, conferivano al velivolo una geometria variabile tale da poter modificare radicalmente la propria forma e in questo modo le proprie funzioni. Anche nel pieno di un'azione, il pilota avrebbe potuto facilmente convertire l'agile aereo da combattimento in un versatile mobile suit per la battaglia al suolo, armato di fucile blaster, cannoncini, mitragliatori e sciabola laser.

J si avvicinò alla basculante che si apriva sul ventre del veicolo e dalla quale si accedeva alla cabina di pilotaggio. "Bene," disse. "Il momento è arrivato."

Il pilota rimase in silenzio e si limitò ad osservare con freddezza professionale l'anziano ingegnere.

"Dobbiamo stabilire un nome in codice per questa missione. Ho pensato che Heero Yuy fosse appropriato."

"Roger."

"Non ho altre raccomandazioni da farti. Sai già tutto. Distruggere OZ il più in fretta possibile. Questo è l'unico scopo."

"Roger."

J continuò, nonostante le risposte lapidarie del ragazzo. "Non voglio mentirti. Potrebbe essere molto pericoloso. Ci sono buone possibilità che ci siano state delle fughe di notizie..."

Il tono asciutto del pilota lo interruppe. "Non c'è ragione di preoccuparsi per me. La vita in sé non ha certo un gran valore...e la mia in particolare è sempre stata molto economica." Il giovane tagliò corto. La sua voce piatta e monotona non lasciava adito a pensare che tale affermazione potesse essere una battuta.

Il dottor J considerò per un istante la dichiarazione del ragazzo e poi annuì con approvazione. "Se è tutto a posto puoi partire."

Il ragazzo annuì. "Controllo completato. L'unità è perfettamente operativa."

Senza attendere ancora, il pilota allungò una mano sul pannello alla sua destra e chiuse bruscamente il portello di fronte allo scienziato. Era un gesto che chiunque avrebbe considerato scortese, ma che il dottor J giudicò semplicemente efficiente; in effetti era inutile perdere tempo in convenevoli.

L'ingegnere si allontanò tanto rapidamente quanto poteva consentirgli la sua gamba cibernetica e, non appena fu entrato nella camera di controllo, ordinò ai tecnici di dare inizio alle operazioni di lancio. In pochi minuti l'hangar fu sgombrato e i pistoni idraulici che trattenevano il velivolo si misero in moto spingendolo verso il basso. Nello stesso istante sul pavimento si aprì la saracinesca stagna che dava sullo spazio esterno. Non appena il montacarichi ebbe terminato la sua corsa, dopo aver portato la navetta all'esterno, J comunicò il via libera al pilota sulla frequenza di guerra riservata.

"Sei fuori, Heero." Dichiarò, sganciando i contatti magnetici che lo trattenevano.

Immediatamente gli ugelli del velivolo si incendiarono di fiamme azzurre che lo scagliarono nel silenzioso vuoto dello spazio.

Il dottor J osservò la traiettoria sul radar per qualche istante. L'Operazione Meteora era cominciata.

Era un vero peccato non sapere se anche gli altri suoi colleghi erano riusciti a tener fede all'impegno. Del resto il silenzio che li aveva divisi negli ultimi anni era stato una precauzione necessaria per preservare la segretezza dell'operazione.

Necessaria, ma con ogni probabilità non sufficiente. Se OZ era a conoscenza dei loro piani, cosa che alcune sue fonti ritenevano più che probabile, allora quella missione poteva finire ancora prima di cominciare.

Giocherellò distrattamente con le dita metalliche della mano meccanica facendole tamburellare le une sulle altre, e poi si lasciò scivolare sulla poltroncina di fronte alla console principale. '_I pronostici non giocano certo a nostro favore,'_ pensò. '_Ma se c'è una variabile che rende imprevedibile l'esito della missione è proprio quel ragazzo.'_

Il vecchio scienziato sorrise fiducioso. Quindici anni prima Heero Yuy era stato fermato quando aveva lottato per l'indipendenza delle colonie spaziali ricorrendo unicamente alla diplomazia. Adesso, un'altro uomo con lo stesso nome avrebbe proseguito la lotta portandola sull'unico terreno che la Federazione aveva mostrato di rispettare in tutto quel lasso di tempo.

J ignorò ancora una volta quella voce interiore lo torturava da quindici anni, e gli ricordava che il ricorso alla forza costituiva in realtà un tradimento morale dei precetti di Yuy. Ricacciò in profondità tutti quei pensieri che potevano distrarlo e si giustificò ancora una volta, ricordando che i federali avevano commesso un grave errore scambiando il loro desiderio di pace per debolezza. Ora avrebbero pagato per la loro politica sconsiderata, e avrebbero dovuto imparare la lezione nel modo più duro. Tuttavia c'erano molte incertezze nel loro futuro e l'esito dell'Operazione era lungi dall'essere scontato.

Ribelli? Assassini? Terroristi? Oppure patrioti, martiri, o eroi? In quel momento J sapeva che non poteva darsi una risposta. Sarebbe stato compito dei vincitori assegnare loro un posto nelle menti dei posteri, e quello che era stato scritto fino a quel momento erano solo le prime pagine di un nuovo capitolo della storia dell'umanità.

Solo il tempo avrebbe deciso quale dei due volti di Heero Yuy avrebbe segnato il destino degli uomini.

FINE (Per ora)

**AN**: Ecco qui. Ultima premiazione per i fedelissimi! ^___^

Grazie per avermi accompagnata fino a qui. Sarò in debito con voi per sempre, e avrete sempre un posto speciale nei miei pensieri.

Per adesso non ho nient'altro da proporvi. Ma dietro "vivace" consiglio di una mia amica che chiamerò semplicemente la Goccia (non fare quella faccia...sai benissimo che sto parlando di te...Sì te, lì con quella frusta in mano! :P ), ho cominciato a lavorare ad un seguito.

Confesso che la cosa mi fa un po' paura. Nelle nostre intenzioni (sì, Gocciolina, ho detto 'nostre'. Così per una volta ti becchi due pomodorate anche tu!), dovrebbe trattarsi di un'opera magna. Ovvero, una specie di 'romanzo' tratto dalla scenggiatura di GW, che narri gli stessi eventi, approfondendoli, di cui abbiamo visto le immagini nella serie.

Io personalmente mi divertirei a farlo, e credo ne avrei quasi l'esigenza dato che per me ha un sapore amaro il fatto che, per ovvie ragioni di mercato, gli autori non abbiano potuto dare il giusto spazio a tutte le vicende che hanno narrato.

Tuttavia è anche un impegno molto grande, e che, con i miei ritmi narrativi, si tradurrebbe in una fiction lunga come un vocabolario (per questo ho usato il termine 'romanzo' poco fa, non pensate che abbia velleità letterarie).

Voi che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere, e ricordatevi che potete mandarmi una mail quando volete. Vi risponderò volentieri.

SALUTONI! ^_____^

Darkwing


End file.
